Better than coffee
by FranniRokudo
Summary: Late evening Gokudera Hayato had piles of work, sleep was like madly in general, many familiar with this condition. Who will dethrone him tired?


Был поздний вечер. Гокудера сидел в своём кабинете и упорно пытался сквозь сон разглядеть чёрные буквы на бумаге, которую нужно было подписать. Глаза слипались до невозможности, это не давало нормально работать - даже третья чашка горячего кофе не помогала взбодриться. Хотелось забить на всё и просто упасть головой на стол, провалившись в царство Морфея. Но нельзя! Он должен был закончить свою работу до завтрашнего утра. А её было, мягко говоря, навалом - на краю стола лежала приличная стопка неподписанных бумаг. А их ещё и читать надо было... при чём не просто, а внимательно - обмануть могут легко. Гокудера вздохнул и решил прерваться на недолго от своей работы. Он откинулся на спинку стула и ослабил галстук на своей огненно-красной рубашке. Хранитель Урагана протёр глаза и вновь отпил из чашки коричневого бодрящего напитка. Этот вкус уже очень сильно поднадоел подрывнику. Отодвинув белую чашку на край стола, примерно туда же, где была и кипа бумаг, Гокудера удручённо подпёр голову рукой. Ничто его нынче не бодрило, а если так пойдёт и дальше, то и недалека беда того, что вскоре он заснёт. А спать было нельзя, ни в коем случае - ведь иначе Хаято подведёт своего босса...

Гокудера оглянул свою комнату, по совместительству - рабочий кабинет. Она была у него небольшая, но тем не менее просторная. Правда, беспорядок, который с недавнего времени здесь завёлся, зрительно уменьшал кабинет. Хотя Хаято всегда старался соблюдать чистоту, но сейчас же ему было всё равно. Наверное, от усталости. Его взгляд медленно скользил по полу, устланному мягким ковром, который сейчас был весь в крошках, скомканных бумажках, и ещё бог знает в чём. На кожаном чёрном диване валялись и грязные, и чистые вещи в общей куче. На столе же было того ещё хуже - множество чашек с недопитым кофе, куча бумаг: нужных и ненужных, скомканных, исписанных до жути и просто чистых листов; стружка от карандаша, книги, канцелярские приборы, календарь и закрытый ноутбук. В общем, Гокудера не понимал, как до такого дошёл.

Комнату освещал ночник, излучающий мягкий жёлтый свет, который создавал причудливые тени за предметами. Это придавало атмосфере некую загадочность... А может, Хаято лишь отвлекал себя хоть чем-то, лишь бы не заснуть? Возможно. Он встал и подошёл к окну, сразу же распахнув его. Свежий ветерок влетел в кабинет, мгновенно освежив Хранителя Урагана. Его пепельные волосы до плеч, а также галстук развевались на ветру. Было приятно вдыхать ночной воздух полной грудью: он отдавал прохладой, которой так не хватало летом.

Постояв так немного, Гокудера собирался уже возвратиться на своё место, но его взгляд остановился на одной из полок шкафчика, находящегося рядом с окном. На нём стояла рамка с фотографией... Каждый раз, глядя на это фото, на лице у подрывника появлялась добрая усмешка. Это навевало приятные воспоминания. Он подошёл, взял эту фотографию и перенёс её на стол. Всё-таки, это было для него важно и значимо. Ведь на фото Хаято был рядом со своим любимым человеком, который сейчас был далеко... И этим человеком являлся самый сильный и загадочный Хранитель Вонголы - Хибари Кёя. Гокудера сам не понимал, как у них могла вспыхнуть любовь, да и вообще... Многие его уверяли, будто Кёя не умел любить, лишь использовать. Однако сам подрывник всё прекрасно знал. Знал истинную сущность Хибари, поэтому никогда не верил этим слухам. Пускай у них была и вовсе не романтика в отношениях, но Хаято даже очень устраивало.

Однако же сейчас Хранитель Урагана не знал, где пропадал его любимый. Эта неизвестность очень тяготила. Но он верил в Хибари. Вздохнув, Хаято плюхнулся в своё чёрное кресло и вновь принялся за работу. Это могло хоть как-то отвлечь его от грустных мыслей, тем более, что свежий воздух взбодрил его, правда, совсем лишь немного, но взбодрил. Поэтому он продолжил, ведь работы было ещё выше крыши.

Прошло немного времени, сам подрывник не помнил, сколько конкретно. Начинало снова клонить в сон, как вдруг он услышал стук в дверь. Кто бы это мог быть? Да ещё и в час ночи? Это казалось странным для Хаято, и, пока он думал, этот ночной гость без разрешения вошёл в комнату. По началу Гокудера хотел устроить тираду для этого дерзкого человека, но когда увидел, кем этот гость являлся... На лице автоматически появилась тёплая улыбка, однако лишь на некоторое время, так как в следующее мгновение Гокудера наигранно равнодушно буркнул "А, Хибари, это ты..." и вновь уткнулся в бумаги. Хибари, прикрыв дверь, начал подходить к столу.

- И что? Даже не обнимешь своего любимого? - с усмешкой произнёс Кёя, присаживаясь на край стола и положив руку нарочито на бумагу, которую сейчас читал Хаято.

- Иди на фиг, Хибари! И если нет сказать мне чего-нибудь важного, то уйди, не мешай мне работать... - Гокудеру иногда очень бесило такое поведение своего любимого. Но в душе он был действительно рад тому, что тот вернулся целым и невредимым...

Хибари улыбнулся... как-то по-своему, как улыбаться мог только он: и не насмешливо, и не мило. Он чуть-чуть нагнулся к Хаято и проговорил:

- А я прямо вижу, ты здесь так активно работаешь, что аж зеваешь и даже четвёртая кружка с кофе не помогает... - Хранитель Облака подождал, пока ему было высказано очень много плохих слов, потом же продолжил, - Опять насилуешь себя ради этих слабаков?

- Джудайме не слабак, - твёрдо проговорил подрывник, прямо глядя в глаза Кёи.

Тот лишь усмехнулся, но ничего тем не менее не ответил. Постепенно нагибаясь всё ниже к лицу Гокудеры, Хибари медленно произнёс:

- А ты такой милый, Хаято, когда злишься...

Хранитель Урагана лишь предупредительно выставил руку вперёд так, что глава Дисциплинарного Комитета врезался в неё лицом. Это очень не понравилось Кёе. Взяв его руку за кисть, он резко отодвинул её и продолжил свой путь.

- А ещё ты дерзкий, Гокудера, да...

Не успел подрывник даже понять, что происходит, как его губ коснулись губы Хранителя Облака. Сухие, холодные, но такие приятные и любимые... Хаято чувствовал, что дерзкий язык Хибари уже нагло исследовал его рот, иногда проводя по нёбу, по зубам, а иногда и вообще сталкиваясь с языком подрывника и тогда... Тогда Гокудера понимал, что всё разумное, существующее в нём, уходит далеко и надолго. Он понимал, что так страстно и нахально его мог целовать лишь Кёя. И это до безумия нравилось Хаято...

Однако всё приятное редко бывает продолжительным, поэтому вскоре они прервали это занятие. Только сейчас Гоку ощутил, что воздуха очень сильно не доставало, и дыхание его порядком сбилось. Хибари же взял за подбородок своего любимого и сказал:

- Я бы сейчас удовлетворил свою потребность, но, вижу, ты очень занят и устал. Поэтому завтра. Но я обещаю, ты у меня с постели не встанешь.

Подрывник вновь хотел кинуть в ответ пару колких словечек, но не успел. Ощутив на губах лёгкий поцелуй, он не сразу понял, что происходит. Но когда очнулся, Кёя стоял уже около двери и говорил ему напоследок:

- Я люблю тебя, Гокудера! И, надеюсь, этот поцелуй хоть немного взбодрил тебя.

- Хибари! Засранец! Но... - Хранитель Урагана пытался немного сбить в себе злость, - Но знай: я... рад, что ты вернулся живым и здоровым...

Хаято тепло улыбнулся ему, а его глаза излучали столько нежности и любви, что Хранитель Облака порядком смутился, но быстро отвернулся к двери и вышел, не показывая того.

Гокудера же, проводив его взглядом, возвратился к своей работе. Действительно, поцелуй немало взбодрил его, а это значит, что работа пойдёт намного быстрее.

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
